Guyver: TV Extras
This page is for all background characters and otherwise nameless characters that appear in the ''Guyver: Bioboosted Armor ''anime TV series. Episode 1: The Wonderous Bioboosted Armor *The first casualties of the series are two police officers. Unlike in the OVA where Marmot killed a truck driver that ran over him, he is driving on the road and apparently loses control of his car. When two cops investigate, Marmot goes berserk when they try to take his duffel bag containing the Guyver units and he mauls them both. *Just like in the OVA, Sho kills Gregole by breaking his arms and then his neck after first becoming the Guyver. Episode 2: The Secret Society of Chronos *When Chronos agents abduct Sho and Tetsuro, a Ramotith grapples Sho. Sho summons the Guyver for the first time, creating an energy barrier around him that vaporizes the Ramotith. *Three other Ramotith Zoanoids attack Sho. Sho kills one by punching it in the chest and impaling it, another by punching it in the head and caving its skull in, and the last one by breaking its back. *Sho vaporizes the Zoanoid Vamore with his Mega-Smasher. Episode 3: Inspector Lisker *Five Zoanoids attack Sho and Tetsuro at Narusawa Lake and Sho bio-boosts to lure them away. The Zoanoids leap over the hill to follow Sho, but are all obliterated by the Guyver's Mega-Smasher. Episode 4: The Visitor at Dusk *Two Malcult Zoanoids attack Sho and Tetsuro at their school. Sho kills one by crushing its skull with a kick to the head and slicing the other in half with his high-frequency sword. *Two police patrolmen witness the fight between Sho and Zerbebuth. To eliminate the witnesses, Zerbebuth hoses the two officers with an acid discharge, melting them both into goop. Episode 7: The Miraculous Cell *Two Chronos scientists are strangled by Agito (Guyver III) when he breaks into the lab where Sho's control medal is being analyzed. *Six Zoanoids are vaporized by Guyver I's Mega-Smasher when it regenerates and escapes from the lab. *Agito attacks Chronos Japan's development wing and destroys all the Enzyme optimization tanks and their occupants. Episode 8: Shuddering Skyscraper *After rescuing Tetsuro, Sho slaughters several Zoanoids as they escape the Chronos Japan detention block. One Zoanoid is sliced in half whereas the others are already lying dead. *Three more Zoanoids are sliced apart as Sho makes his way up the Chronos tower. *Guyver III plants a bomb on Commander Guyot's chopper and detonates it as it takes off. The pilot certainly dies but Guyot appears alive and well in the following episode. Episode 10: Prelude of the Chase *When Sho's father is abducted by Chronos, Sho pursues the troops that took him. Two trucks are destroyed, their drivers shot in the head by the Guyver's head laser. Episode 11: Relic's Point *Agito slices up two Zoanoids with his blades as he tries to rescue the Segawas and Fumio. *At least three Zoanoids get blasted by Agito's Mega-Smasher. Episode 13: The Tragic Enzyme II *An unknown number of Zoanoids are killed as Sho and Agito liberate Fumio from Relic's Point. Episode 14: Escape in the Rain *Three Enzyme II Zoanoids attack Sho and company, and Murakami varia-morphs into his Zoalord form to defeat them. He slices one in half, cuts another into pieces and breaks the neck of the third. *Murakami reveals his history with Chronos, how he and his former journalist colleagues happened upon a Zoanoid training facility in New Guinea. All of Murakami's colleagues were ripped apart by Zoanoids. *In a similar flashback, Dr. Barcas recounts the events of a rebellion within Chronos orchestrated by one Prof. Yamamura. Yamamura had tried to use a group of Zoalord prototypes - including Murakami - to destroy Chronos from within. The rebellion failed and Yamamura and all test subjects except Murakami were killed. Episode 15: Guyot Joins The Fray *Two Enzyme II's accompany Guyot as he attacks Murakami and the others. However, the Zoanoids' optimizations were incomplete, causing them to disintegrate in the middle of battle. Episode 16: Arise, Guyver I *Aptom, disguised as Guyver III, annihilates a group of Zoanoids attacking Sho and Mizuki. *A Chronos trooper witnesses the battle between Guyver I and Aptom, reporting it to the Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five. Aptom sees the trooper and impales him with a clawed tentacle. Episode 17: Nightmarish Encirclement *A Gergoile Zoanoid attacks Guyver I in Takeshiro Village. Sho slices the creature in half with his high-frequency sword. *Sho and Mizuki are pursued by the townspeople, who have all turned into Zoanoids. Agito comes to the rescue and decapitates several Zoanoids with his sonic swords. *As the other Zoanoids attempt to flee, Agito fires his Mega-Smasher and wipes them all out. Episode 19: The Night Before the Final Assault *Five Chronos troopers are electrocuted by Aptom. One trooper is absorbed. *Archanfel, Chronos' founder, arrives at Mount Minakami. Six troopers witness his arrival and he telekinetically twists their bodies, breaking all their bones and crushing their organs. *After almost being obliterated by Archanfel, Aptom regenerates by assimilating another Chronos soldier. Episode 20: The Creators' Ship *Dr. Odagiri explains that Chronos once sent several Zoanoids into the alien Creators' ship, only for all of them to be dissolved by the organic craft's acidic epidermal fluids. *A Chronos soldier dies as he appears to bleed from every orifice in his head, caused by being exposed to the aura of Archanfel. *Sho interfaces with the Creator ship and witnesses a record of the Creators' development of life on Earth, including an image of a Guyver slaughtering several Zoanoids. Episode 21: Relic's Point in Disarray *Guyot continues to flee from Archanfel, firing off a gravity blast through a sealed door and killing the Chronos soldier standing on the other side. He then steps over to a computer terminal and slams the trooper operating it out of his seat, hitting him so hard as to kill him. *Guyot charges through several sealed bulkheads in Relic's Point, inadvertantly killing many Zoanoids caught in his path. Episode 22: Countdown to Collapse *Guyot unleashes his ultimate attack: a quasi-black hole. The black hole causes severe damage to Relic's Point and much of the surrounding area. Several Chronos troopers on the surface are affected by the gravitational force as well, being crushed to death as the black hole consumes everything around it. Although Archanfel is pulled inside, he returns in the following episode. Episode 23: Ray of Annihilation *As Sho raises the alien ship to the surface, Relic's Point crumbles and all personnel within the base are killed. Episode 24: In A Conquered Town *Days after the destruction of Relic's Point, X-Day arrives and Chronos' Zoanoid agents around the world reveal themselves, destroying the militaries of every nation and bringing all global governments to their knees in a short but brutal war. This all takes place before the episode's title screen. *Two officers from the Chronos Regulation Bureau sight Mizuki in the street and attempt to arrest her, only to be ambushed by Aptom who absorbs them both. Episode 25: Quickening of the Chrysallis *Agito and his resistance group - Zeus' Thunderbolts - attack a Zoanoid processing centre in Toronto. Agito is seen decapitating a Hyper-Zoanoid with his high-frequency blades. Episode 26: Come Forth, Gigantic! *After Sho emerges from the chrysallis as the Guyver Gigantic, he fires on a Zoanoid scout watching the battle between Agito, Aptom and ZX-Tole. *A Giles Zoanoid spying on the Guyvers is caught by Aptom and consumed. Category:Extras Category:Guyver Category:Anime Deaths Category:TV Deaths